<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood In The Water by the_little_ginger_potato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360712">Blood In The Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato'>the_little_ginger_potato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stonewall (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1960s, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Cameras, Captivity, Character Death, Character Development, F/M, Family Issues, Fear, First Crush, First Kiss, Gags, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Loss of Virginity, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Murder, Narcissism, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Urine, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Voyeurism, Watersports, knife, the reader will die, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic. Spoiler alert but I have to point this out because it can be a huge trigger, the Reader will die.<br/>I've written this fanfic around 2015 but today I stumbled upon it in one of my folders. Warning this has a really dark tone, I was partially inspired by a book.</p><p>I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.<br/>Thank you for reading my work ♥</p><p>Aesthetic: https://i.imgur.com/xsUPgz9.jpg</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Matt (Stonewall)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood In The Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic. Spoiler alert but I have to point this out because it can be a huge trigger, the Reader will die.<br/>I've written this fanfic around 2015 but today I stumbled upon it in one of my folders. Warning this has a really dark tone, I was partially inspired by a book.</p><p>I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.<br/>Thank you for reading my work ♥</p><p>Aesthetic: https://i.imgur.com/xsUPgz9.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving to the small town in Indiana was something your doctor and parents approved of as well. You knew that you wouldn’t feel homesick at all. To get far away from your hometown, classmates and parents were the best remedy for you. You were relieved to leave all that behind. The bullies, the stressful life of the busy city, the nonstop arguments of your parents about either financial matters or drinking problems. You knew that living with your grandmother in her small house would require lot of help in the chores around the house, helping her with everything, but you didn’t mind that at all. You wanted to forget about your past for good and wished that the cut marks along your wrists would disappear one day as well. </p><p> </p><p>You’ve seen a few houses along the dusty road but your grandmother’s house was the smallest one. No first or second floors. There was an old barn in the backyard but it looked like as if it’d collapse in any minute. Once it was probably full of animals but apart from some spiders leaving cobwebs behind; it was empty. Your grandmother could only walk with her cane, but the kindness she’s welcomed you with already filled your heart with warmness. </p><p> </p><p>You met him on the second day after your arrival. Your grandmother sent you downtown to do the grocery shopping for her. Once you’ve finished and came out of the store he was standing there, leaned against his 1969 silver Ford Mustang. He looked so handsome that your eyes remained on him from the moment you’ve spotted him. The first thing you noticed about him, that how tall he was, his clothes were cool, and his brunette neatly comb locks made him look cute. Pretending as if you had to go that way -just to get closer to him- you also saw how boyish his face was, the rimmed brown glasses suited his light blue shirt and dark blue trousers. Back then you were hoping that he’d notice you.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey babe, do you want a ride? Those bags look heavy.” You smiled shyly at him once you stopped walking. Without giving an answer he stepped up to you to take your full shopping bags away from you. “I’m Matt.” After he told his name, you introduced yourself as well, while you thought that his name sounded cute. “Where do you live?” You told him the name of your grandmother as you only memorized the way back, not the whole address just yet, but thankfully he knew her.  “So you just moved in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…my parents said I’ll be here for a year…but I hope I can stay here for good. I know it’s been only two days since I’m here, but I already like it better than my hometown.” You adjusted a lock behind your ear and Matt spotted the cut marks on your wrist, you could see that, as his eyes stopped on them, but he was considerate enough not to pry about them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well if you stay longer you’ll find out that this place is cool, with the right company.” His wink made you blush, but you believed him, and wished that he’d accompany you as much as possible. “Just get in the car.” You took one more glance at him as he began to put the bags inside the trunk of his car, before you’ve sat down on the passenger’s seat. </p><p> </p><p>It was about fifteen minutes of ride, however you’d have liked to spend more time with Matt than that. He told you more about the town, high school, pub, and showed the house where he was living at, the one where his best friend, Trent was living, then pointed towards an old mill which wasn’t functioning anymore but he told you that it was a great place for hanging around. You’ve found out that he was a senior at the high school, so only one year older than you. </p><p> </p><p>“What would you say if I’d guide you around the town tomorrow? Trent would come with us too, just so we can laugh at someone.” You smiled back at him, because his snicker was hot and yet cute at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that. It’d be nice to get to know the area before school would start.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sweet. I’m gonna pick you up at eleven in the morning.” You took the bags out of his hands once he handled them to you, but your heart was about to jump out of its place once Matt has pressed a kiss onto your cheek then whispered into your ear. “I hope you’ll dream about me.” You bit down on your lower lip as your eyes followed him till he eventually drove away along the dusty road. You have long ago stopped believing that anything good could happen to you, you felt like you’ve reached a point in your life where you could only fall lower but it was like as if Matt has showed you the way out. </p><p> </p><p>The summer dress you picked was simple, but you hoped that Matt would like it. You felt rather nervous because his friend would come with him. You were afraid of meeting new people for reasons. Because of all the bullies you’ve been through, but you trusted Matt. You smiled up once you’ve seen the approaching car, so you’ve stepped off from the porch of your new home. </p><p> </p><p>“God..you told me she’s pretty but my eyes…” You covered your face with your hands while all your cheek turned red from what Matt’s friend just said as he leaned out from the backseat of the car. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Trent! It is only my privilege to stare at her.” You chuckled how Matt reach back to Trent to slap him playfully, then soon he got out of the car then walked up to you. “Did you dream about me?” You panted but felt embarrassed about it. Gosh you’ve barely knew him and he already had such a huge effect on you. You were holding your eyes on his beautiful shiny green ones. You didn’t know that a voice could sound that hot but he made you realize it could. </p><p> </p><p>“I—I can’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you did.” Even your limbs have shaken into it when he tucked a lock behind your ear.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case I-I hope that I’ll remember next time…” You whispered on a timid voice, while you didn’t even waste time with blinking ‘cause his handsome face was way too mesmerizing.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! Are we gonna be here all day?” Matt’s giggle about Trent’s comment made you to chuckle as well. You thought he had the most beautiful smile. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually you got inside the car beside Matt. The school looked smaller than the one you used to attend, but for some reason you already liked it. After showing that, Matt has lit a cigarette for himself, you thought it looked cool but you weren’t the one who’d have been keen on smoking, but you didn’t mind if someone else did.<br/>
The area looked friendly, even the pub looked nice, you had bad feelings about alcohol or people who were drinking, but for some reason it didn’t matter that much there. Probably because you didn’t have to live with your parents anymore. The boys bought one-one bottle of beer for themselves. What they opened outside the pub, beside their open car where you were sitting. You were swinging your left leg as it was a bit out of the car and rested your eyes on Matt, what he noticed after a while, but one part of you wanted him to notice. He didn’t say anything but your whole body shivered as he leaned down to press a few kisses onto your cheek. Your chest felt like it was on fire, but soon he straightened up so you had time to catch your breath. </p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened once you arrived to the old mill they’ve been talking about. The metal and wooden parts, like the waterwheel, millstones, crown wheels were lying all over the wreck house. The bridge above the river looked old as well, just like everything around it. You had a strange feeling once the three of you walked inside the brick house. The place was awesome but yet it gave you the creeps. Maybe Matt has noticed the way you felt because soon he wrapped an arm around you. </p><p> </p><p>“We will make it cozier and neat, now that a pretty girl will be hanging out with us too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Matty…” You whispered but this time your panting was quite easy to hear inside the empty house once Matt kissed your neck. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we could show her more of the house…” You cast your eyes onto Trent who kicked some leaves and soil off from the ground, then crouched down to open up what seemed to be a trap door.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Not yet.” Matt’s voice was harsh and his friend stepped away from the trap door within seconds, covering the wooden entrance. “It’s dirty down there, we’ll clean things up a bit before we’d show her. I bet she’d not like to walk among bugs and rats.” The way he stroked your locks made you to forget about his raised up tone what made you to tense up a bit even if he didn’t snap at you. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so thoughtful Matty, thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love it when you call me that.” He pressed one more kiss onto the top of your head before he wrapped his arm around you to escort you back to his car. “You’re gonna drive Trent.” His friend just nodded before he got inside the car, meanwhile you sat down on the back with Matt. “I know you want me to kiss you, don’t you?” You didn’t really know what to answer to that, you haven’t had any boy who’s shown interest towards you, but you were so into Matt that anything he said or done made you want him even more to be your boyfriend. After you nodded, he slipped his slim hand onto your cheek, pulling you in closer till his lips were pressed against yours. It was your first kiss, and your body was overwhelmed with all sort of emotions. You could taste the beer on him. His wet tongue brushing against yours had the strongest effect between your legs. The heat was almost unbearable down there, but you didn’t know what you should do about it. He was making out with you the whole time till Trent parked down at your house. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” You pressed a peck onto his cute wide jawline, before you got out of his car. It hasn’t happened before that you were looking forward to go to school but this time you were, you couldn’t wait to meet with Matt again. </p><p> </p><p>He’s introduced you to everyone as his girlfriend, you loved that and felt like that for once you won’t be bullied at school. You were walking along the corridor with him, then glanced at one of the lockers which had something written on it, what a janitor tried to wash off. </p><p> </p><p>“They will have to order a new locker door cause that one won’t come off, I wrote it with a pen what you can’t erase.” His voice tone had pride in it as he held his eyes on the locker. </p><p> </p><p>“Whose locker is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It belonged to Danny. Just a faggot. But he’s left town, he was way too coward to stay.” That’s what the writing said on the locker as well. ‘faggot’. Suddenly you felt uncomfortable beside him. It made you sad because whoever that boy was he didn’t deserve to be humiliated that way. You were aware how being a homosexual in that era was almost a bigger sin than being a murderer, but you have always thought there was nothing wrong about it. It was perfectly normal and natural.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you guys talking about?” Trent wrapped an arm around Matt before he looked at the two of you. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing…we’re talking about what a stupid weirdo you are.” Even if you were upset about the locker and that Danny boy, you grinned how Matt and Trent messed around with each other. It was funny, their friendship. You never had anything to do with friendship so it was nice to see one, and you considered Trent a friend of yours as well. </p><p> </p><p>“We could celebrate your girlfriend at the Diner, for surviving her first day at this school.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh…I didn’t notice this school would be that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t. Because I’m here.” You blushed when Matt gently pressed you against his locker and made out with you for a little while. “But yeah, you deserve the dinner, Trent is right. After all you’re one class below me. I wasn’t there for you the whole day. It must have been unbearable…right?” You closed your eyes down as he began to spread kisses along your neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Matt won’t you continue this in your car?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..right, Coach.“ </p><p> </p><p>Everyone liked Matt, but if you thought about it, there wasn’t anything strange about that, he wasn’t only popular but a student with great grades, respectable family background.</p><p> </p><p>The Diner was awesome, their burgers were delicious along with the shakes, and they even had a jukebox. It seemed to be a nice afternoon but it didn’t last too long. You were slurping on your strawberry shake, your head rested against Matt’s shoulder, while his friend was sitting opposite of you in the box of seats. </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you think about wearing a bandage around your wrists?” Trent’s question right away made you feel uncomfortable, but you couldn’t always wait for Matt to react for things instead of you.</p><p> </p><p>“No…I think I would gain even more attention with that.” You whispered as he you put the empty glass down onto the table and slipped your hand onto Matt’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that what you’re doing it for? Cutting yourself so you can get attention? Or to make others feel sorry for you?” You didn’t like the way Trent talked about you at all. That was one thing that it wasn’t true, but the way he put it was the rudest thing to say. You got up from the table then stormed out of the Diner. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” You sniffled once Matt rushed out after you and wrapped his arms around you. “I told you he’s an idiot sometimes. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying…would you like me to take you home now?” He lifted your chin so he could see how the tears were streaming down your face but eventually you nodded at him. There was silence in the car till you finally arrived to Trent’s house and he got out of the car. “Are you okay?” Matt asked once he stepped on the pedal, driving up towards your house. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t true…that’s not why I did it…but he had no right to say those things.” You wiped some tears away but you were way too worked up to say more. He didn’t want to leave you behind in a state like that so you sneaked in at the back door then inside your bedroom. He snuggled up in the bed, leaving his clothes on. </p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me anything, babe. I would understand.” And once you got a passionate kiss from him that’s what you did. You told him about your alcoholic father, the never ending arguments, the financial problems you had with them, the cruel bullies of your classmates. You just felt like all of it was too much and you have dealt with the anger, the pain, by hurting yourself. Matt pressed kisses onto your cut wounds before he pulled you closer to him. You rested your head onto his chest. The way he was holding you, how he listened to you made you to trust and love him. After a while you fell asleep, he’s been fondling your locks even after that for a little longer. </p><p> </p><p>On the next day you didn’t see Trent in school but Matt was there with you, you didn’t ask about his friend, because you were still mad at him. After school Matt drove you back home. You just laid down in the backyard and talked through long hours about the past, and what were your plans. He was so different from the other boys you knew. You felt safe by his side, you felt like he was the one person in your life for who you’d do anything. </p><p> </p><p> Going over to Matt’s house to watch the TV was a fun program for the next evening, but you felt dubious about Trent coming over as well. After he’s apologized you felt better about it, however you only forgave him because of Matt. You knew they were friends since their childhood, so of course you’d have never wanted to stand between them. TV was one of the luxuries neither your parents or grandmother could afford themselves so you enjoyed watching it in Matt’s room. His bedroom was twice or three times bigger than yours. You were sitting on the sofa beside him but soon he pulled you onto his lap. It was the first time for you to watch The Psycho, and the story was dragging you in. You only snapped out of it once you felt Matt’s hand running up your thigh. Trent was sitting next to you but seemingly he was busy looking at the screen. You glanced back at Matt, looked into his eyes while his hand slipped up higher under your blue dress. You wrapped your arms around his neck and muffled a moan back once his fingers rubbed against your pussy through your panties. It was making you anxious that Trent was there too, but Matt’s palm rubbing against your cunt made your whole body filled with the strange neediness for more friction. </p><p> </p><p>“You like it, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Matty…” You pressed your forehead against the crook of his neck, as he started pressing his fingers firmer against you. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s getting so wet.” Matt smirked as he looked over at Trent, who just snorted. But you didn’t like it at all the way he talked about you to him. You just wanted him to stop. “Stop squirming, we’re just having a little fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you a virgin?” Trent asked while he kept his eyes on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“She is. My girlfriends can only lose their virginity from me. I know you are a virgin.” You pushed on Matt’s hand but he was way stronger than you, so he continued rubbing you. </p><p> </p><p>“Let go off me Matt!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! It is my house and if anyone would yell it’s me. No one else is allowed to.” His words and voice tone scared you. You watched as he pulled a bottle of whiskey out from a little cupboard next to his sofa, but at least he pulled his hand out from your lap. There was an awkward silence as he began to sip on the whiskey, you were holding yours eyes on the screen and even if there was blood, death and screams you weren’t trembling because of the movie. Matt finished with the bottle by the end of the film, he was reeking of booze. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to go home….” You whispered into Matt’s ear on your veiled voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna take you home, don’t worry. Just go out and wait me by my car.” Your legs were shaking once you’ve stood up from the sofa, Trent and Matt mumbled about something which was followed by laughter. You hurried your steps and once you got out of the house, no matter that it was raining heavily you began to run. </p><p> </p><p>“Come back here!” You were panicked as you heard how Matt began to run after you. You couldn’t see anything for a while, but you just ran. You didn’t want to scare your grandmother, so once you luckily reached up to your house you turned towards the old barn. Once you ran inside you leaned against the wreck wooden wall. You couldn’t remain silent with your heavy breathing, but you were hoping that Matt has given up running after you however you were out of luck. He’s spotted you once he’s got inside the barn. You yelped once he’s grabbed onto your hair then knocked you down onto the muddy ground. “You little bitch. You won’t ever run away from me. I’m gonna break your legs if you will.” He was scaring you so much that you didn’t even dare to scream for help. You have barely seen him, apart from the seconds when lightning were striking down nearby. He wasn’t anything like you imagined him to be, you whimpered as he’s torn your panties off you, you heard him unzipping his pants. </p><p> </p><p>“Matty please don’t…please!” When he thrust his cock inside your virgin hole, you screamed up loud, though soon his dirty hand covered your mouth to muffle your further noises. It was painful, the tears kept running down your face with every single thrust. He’s smelt horrible with the whole bottle of alcohol in his system. He’s finished within a few minutes; however, those minutes were the longest ones in your life. He soon pulled himself out of you then got up from the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“If you tell anyone about this I’m going to kill your grandmother, then you. I’ll burn this fucking house on the both of you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I—I won’t…I promise Matty..” You were forcing the words out of you during your intense sobbing. He lit a cigarette for himself and you could see that sick smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Admit it that you liked it.” Matt crouched down to you, the ashes of his cigarette falling down on your face but you were way too shocked and scared then to move even an inch away. “Come on, tell me how good I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“I loved it Matty…you-you were amazing..” You were so terrified of him, at that moment you would have said anything to him what he wanted to hear. Thankfully he seemed to be satisfied. He left you there for the night. You needed long minutes to finally get up from the ground. You couldn’t stop crying even after you’ve washed the dirt off you. What could Matt do if you’d alert the police? But involving the police scared you, maybe it wouldn’t do any good. You were way too scared to do anything, so on the next day you went to school as if nothing would have happened. There were a few bruises on your arm and legs but no one bothered to ask about them. You were trying hard to avoid Matt the whole day but when school ended he was already waiting for you outside, with his horrible friend in his car. You knew that he could outrun you, so you decided that making a scene would just make everything worse. As you walked up to him, he pulled you in for a deep kiss, his hands resting on your bums. He didn’t say it but you felt that he missed you. Nothing could have made it better or erase what he’s done to you, his kiss made you feel sick.  </p><p> </p><p>Unlike the first time now the only thing you felt about the old mill was fear. However you walked along inside it without giving a hard time to Matt. You held your eyes on Trent who opened the trapdoor in a rush. As you walked closer you saw how Trent climbed down on a ladder. You had a bad feeling about it so even if you knew you couldn’t escape you turned back to Matt. </p><p> </p><p>“Please Matty…we could hang out at your house…watch a film…” You gently held onto his shoulder as you were on your tiptoes.</p><p> </p><p>“This will be way more fun than that, you’ll see.” There was no place for argument or protest, so with your shaking legs and arms you began to climb down. You saw Trent standing front of a door but you didn’t walk closer to him, even if Matt has done so much harm to you, you still trusted him more. Once he got down he wrapped an arm around you, and that’s when Trent opened the door, turning up the big lamp in there. </p><p> </p><p>“No…! Please…Matty…God…please no…please!” You were backing away but Matt has grabbed onto you firmly as he dragged you inside the room. The view has scared you so much. There was a camera with legs, placed front of a mattress on the bed, which had some ropes on it. Knowing Matt and Trent you knew that this couldn’t lead to anything good. “Matty please….you won’t kill me, are you?” You were sobbing at that point as you were clinging onto the tall boy. </p><p> </p><p>“How can you say something stupid like that? It’s the weekend we’re just gonna have some fun here, just like we will do so on every weekend from now on.” You were breathing uneven while you kept screaming for help but Trent soon gagged your mouth with some cloth. Even if you wanted to cry and scream you couldn’t as the cloth was almost choking you, so from now on you were only focusing on your breathing through your nose while you tried to push the cloth a bit farther from your throat, which seemed to be almost impossible. You closed your eyes down once Matt has stripped you nude. Once he placed you down on the mattress, you cast your eyes onto them. They tied your hands out to some old pipes as tight as possible. “Check the camera if we’re in it, press the record button then go up and guard. Do not come down! I’ll come up once I’m finished.” When Trent was finally gone you felt a little better however to be recorded like that was the sickest thing ever.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your God now.” You were staring at Matt in terror, then even if the gag was chocking you, you began to scream as he turned off the lamp then left the room. You hated him and Trent, but being left alone was scarier than having them around you. What if they lied and they’d let you to die down there? No one would find you in that old abandoned mill. You have spent hours with the ropes but the only result was to cause deep cuts along your wrists because they were too tight. Even if the pipes were old, you couldn’t break them. It took you many hours to calm down, you knew you had to because like that maybe you could think more logical. You looked around the dark room but there was no source of light anywhere. You tried to at least sit up but your arms were so closely tied out to the low pipes that you just couldn’t even lean up at all. Of course you couldn’t sleep at all, you were way too scared that the cloth would slip further down your throat and it would choke you. You could still feel Matt’s disgusting touch all over your body, the painful, sore feeling in your vagina. It was like a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>When you heard some oncoming noises, you tried to stay as calm as possible. You wanted the gag out of your mouth so badly. Matt and Trent walked inside with an excited smile on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>“You see this Trent? She’s all mine. Her boobs, her cunt. I can do whatever I want to do to her.”</p><p> </p><p>You were holding a begging look at him, but remained silent. You held your eyes on Matt once he’s walked up to you and for your relief he pulled the gag out of your mouth. You coughed and felt how terribly sore your throat was but finally you didn’t feel like you were chocking. </p><p> </p><p>“Did my girl have a nice sleep?” You panted as he stroked your damp cheek, then forced back your tears as he stroked your pussy with his other hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Is she wet for you?” Trent’s presence made you feel so humiliated and more anxious than you already were. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s always wet for me. Aren’t you babe?” You nodded while a few tears ran down along your face. “She loves it when I’m touching her.” You held your eyes on Matt, then bit down on your lower lip when he trust two fingers of his up inside your hole. “Are you recording, Trent?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah boss, I’m on it.” He chuckled a bit then just became busy with the camera to zoom in with it. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to use the toilet?” His question was intimidating but you nodded eventually, after all you’ve been locked up there for the whole night. “Come over here Trent. Remember, like we discussed if you touch her, even just the slightest bit I’m going to strangle you to death.” You had no idea what the two of them were talking about but when it became clear you began to cry quietly. “Sshh come on, don’t cry. I’m holding your legs. All you have to do is let it go baby.” You glanced down between your legs where Trent was lying on his chest, his head lifted with an open mouth. “Come on babe.” You didn’t want to, all of it was so damn sick, but you were so scared of Matt, and your bladder was becoming unbearable, so once you closed your eyes down you began to pee. You heard how it landed inside Trent’s mouth, the way he kept gulping it down eagerly. “Thank her and me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Y/N. Thank you master.” You had no idea what kind of a sick game they were playing, at least that’s what you thought that it was a game. You had no idea that any of it was indeed serious and both of them had some serious mental illnesses. You simply thought they were two pervert guys playing some sick games out of boredom. Then this time Trent remained there, behind the camera while Matt fucked you over and over for long hours, till you ended up bleeding down there.</p><p> </p><p>You were left there on your own for a long time, you had no idea whether it’s been hours or days, because it was hard to tell in the dark room. But when they returned you gasped as Matt had a big knife in his hand. You couldn’t say anything as there was a cloth in your mouth but even so you began to scream. Trent seemed to be nervous and he didn’t have the usual confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“The cops are looking for you…there’s no point of keeping you alive, and because I am God himself, I can decide on your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Matt…can’t we…just let her go?” Trent asked on a shaky voice but he trembled and backed off as Matt yelled at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I will decide! And this bitch brought enough trouble on us already. The cops were at my fucking house.” You muttered and moaned from the fear as Matt crawled on top of you. “Say your last prayers.” He smirked down at you then in the next moment he began to stab the knife several times into you all over your naked body. The pain was unbearable but after a while all you felt was coldness. You blurry saw as Matt left the room. You dropped your head aside and coughed as Trent pulled cloth out of your mouth. You heard him, that he was talking but you couldn’t make out the words anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Police Station, Incoming call, 11.14 pm </p><p>[  “Police…? I….we….we were at the old water mill. A girl is there….Y/N..she’s badly woun…I think she’s dead. I tried to stop him, I really did. I’m so sorry Y/N…I didn’t know it will end like this….there are two other girls locked up in Matt’s house. I think he’ll want to kill them too…I’m sorry Y/N that I couldn’t save you…”<br/>
(muffled talk in the background)<br/>
“Trent?! Who the fuck did you call?! “<br/>
“No one…Matt wait…”<br/>
“The fucking police?”<br/>
“Matt…put the knife down..Matt…”  ]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>